My Version of Last Sacrifice
by winns060
Summary: "Rose.." he was gripping the bars now his knuckles white, and his eyes focused directly on mine. They looked sad… "You're going to be ok." Giving him a little half smile I said, "I know." I lied; things weren't looking good we both knew it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction story, and would really appreciate your opinion. ^_^**

" **I do not own Vampire Academy or any of the characters in it, Richelle Mead does."**

**- Winns060**

**Chapter 1**

_Rose,_

_If you're reading this, then something is terrible has happened. You probably hate me, and I don't blame you. I can only ask that you trust that what I did with the age decree was better for your people than what the others had planned. There are some Moroi who want to force all dhampirs into service, whether they want to or not, by using compulsion. The age decree has slowed that faction down._

_ However, I write to you with a secret you must put right, and it is a secret you mush share with as few as possible. Vasilisa needs her spot on the council, and it can be done. She is not the last Dragomir. Another lives, the illegitimate child of Eric Dragomir. I know nothing else, but if you can find this son or daughter, you will give Vasilisa the power she deserves. No matter your faults and dangerous temperament, you are the only one I feel can take on this task. Waste no time fulfilling it._

_-Tatiana Ivashkov_

"You really know how to get a person's attention. Just how the hell do you expect me to accomplish this mission while trapped behind bars, and for your murder no less?" I demanded, looking around only slightly outraged. It was always disorienting being here, surrounded by hovering faces and skulls. They always swarmed around like a murky cloud, waiting to get to me. The ghosts that lingered here in this world were restless ones, desperately wanting to be heard, and there in the center of the obscured faces stood former queen Tatiana.

She stood staring at me, in the clothes she'd been murdered in; a long purple nightgown and a blood soaked robe. "Did you write the letter?" I questioned, "Is it true? Does Lisa have a sibling?"

She continued to stare giving no response. She reminded me of Mason's ghost; he had acted similarly when we had first started talking. It would appear that being able to summon the dead was one thing, communicating with them was another. Rubbing my fingers against my temples I let out a strangled cry, "Dammit Tatiana please! I've been trapped in this obscenely tiny cell for over a week, being tried for a murder I didn't commit. And now on top of everything else you give me this!" I looked up at Tatiana, quickly biting my lip in an attempt to calm my self, "all I'm asking is for a little help."

The only thing that told me she had heard what I said was a blink. Sighing, I crossed my arms over my chest, "did you write the letter?" a slight nod. "Was it true, what you wrote?" another nod. "What does your death have to do with this?" no response.

"I- I don't know what to do, how to get out of this. Or where I'm suppose to start looking for this mysterious sibling of Lisa's?" Stepping back, barely avoiding one of the eerily translucent faces that had gotten too close.

"Trust her," Tatiana's raspy voice said from in front of me.

"What? Trust who?"

"She will assist you, if you agree." Her voice called out to me, barely above a whisper and fading away fast.

"Agree? Agree to what?" I could feel the sweat collecting on my forehead, as the surrounding air became dense, pressing in on me. I could feel myself getting pulled back by something. I gazed back at Tatiana noticed her body began to fade back in to the many distorted faces.

"Wait" yelling as I tried to move closer to her, even as the ghostly world started dissipating around me. " Please I don't-" suddenly I was yanked back to my cell, "understand."

"Rose?" a rough and unmistakably masculine voice called from behind me. Recognizing it immediately I held my breath and turned around to face him.

"Abe," I said, letting out the breath I'd been holding. He was wearing a suit. A flashy one, perfectly tailored and adorned with a vibrant blue silk tie. "What are you doing here?"

His dark eyes narrowed in on me, then after a few seconds of inspecting softened, running a hand down the front of his suit and said, " I'm your lawyer, this is where I'm suppose to be."

"First off. Dad. Your not my lawyer." I'm not sure if I meant for the comment to come out sounding so sourly but it did. "And secondly, if you were my lawyer you would be trying to find something new to help my case?"

"What is it you think I'm doing here?"

"Wait you guys really found something?" I could hear the hopeful squeal in my own voice.

"No… actually I- uh."

This was new; Abe Mazur at a loss for words "Spit it out already old man." I earned a glare for the _old man_ comment.

"Your official trial has been moved up." He said looking at me through the bars.

"What!" shouting as I threw myself at the bars, "When?"

"After a new king or queen is elected."

And he said that with a perfectly straight face. Knowing perfectly well that with the amount of evidence piled against me, that the trail wouldn't be ending in my favor. "That less than two weeks!"

"I know." Was that concern I heard in his voice?

"Great!" letting go of the bars I moved back to the gray cot at the back of the small white cell. "Look you should go, try to find out anything else you can."

"Rose.." he was gripping the bars now his knuckles white, and his eyes focused directly on mine. They looked sad… "You're going to be ok."

Giving him a little half smile I said, "I know." But I was lying; things weren't looking good we both knew it.

Nodding he turned away. As I watched him go, my thoughts floated towards Lisa, " I guess this is as good time for a visit as any."


	2. Chapter 2

" **I do not own Vampire Academy or any of the characters in it, Richelle Mead does."**

**Winns060**

**Chapter 2**

"Adrian!" Lisa's soft but stern words rang out, as she reached across the table of dresses, yanking the bottle of bourbon form his hands. "Knock it off! This isn't the time or place."

Seeing Adrian's familiarly handsome face was comforting. A quick probe of her mind told me why she was upset so with him.

I could understand why. He was completely drunk. It was a wonder he could still stand, in fact that wall was probably the only keeping him up right. He looked exhausted, his brown hair sticking out in every direction. His emerald green eyes red from lack of sleep. Adrian and I had been dating for a couple of weeks now, this was the first time I'd ever seen him like this.

Seeing him through Lisa's eyes triggered emotional confusion nearly as intense as when I was in the ghostly plane with Tatiana. Like Lisa he was obviously worried about me, and the startling events that had occurred this week. And yet I couldn't help but feel pissed off… there were better ways of handling things, hiding from his problems in a bottle was just cowardly.

"Velvet." A Moroi woman with dark hair said as she held out an atrocious long sleeved gown out in front of her towards Lisa.

"What is that?" Lisa eyes widened in shock as she looked at the ugly garment.

"Ugly is what it is." Adrian slurred, coming off the wall and nearly falling over, "Oops."

"Velvet gowns are traditional in the royal escort." The Moroi woman said scowling at Adrian.

"Doesn't change the fact that its-" Adrian started mumbling, but stopped when Lisa grabbed his arm.

"It's ninety degrees out… and humid." Lisa said eying the dress again, it looked more like a costume than funeral gown, "are there any sleeveless options?"

The saleswoman mouth dropped open in surprise, "no one has ever worn straps to a royal funeral. It's disgraceful."

"What about shorts?" Adrian mocked. "Are they okay if they're with a tie? Because that what I'm gonna go with."

The woman looked absolutely horrified. Lisa shot Adrian a look of distain, to hide the smile that was bubbling up.

"Show me your straps and short sleeve options." Lisa said turning back to the dresses.

"But-bu." The woman stuttered.

"I've never been treated like a full fledged royal, so why should I start acting like one now?" She said waving off the saleswoman.

"Adrian, why don't you wait outside… maybe get something in your stomach that's not alcohol. You need to be sober for the meeting with Dimitri, Christian and everybody later." She said disgusted by his constant state of intoxication.

I left Lisa's mind returning to my cell, to mull over all my problems. I was worried about everything Adrian, Lisa, Dimitri. I was worried about me, and what was going to happen. I needed to take action, to do something… there was another Dragomir out there somewhere that I had to find. And I wanted to take charge of it, but these bars and suffocating walls around me kind of prevented any form of charging.

_Two Weeks._

I had so many questions with no answers. Welcome to my world_._ Figuring I could get some rest for a few hours, stretching out on the pallet, I tried to push away my worries.

Which wasn't easy, every time I closed my eyes, I saw a judge banging his gavel, condemning me.

Laying there, my fear nearly palatable. I thought of Dimitri, and his steady gaze. I could practically hear him lecturing me. _Don't worry about what you can't change, rest when you can, so you'll be ready for tomorrow's battles. _The imaginary advice calmed me and sleep finally came.

I sat upright in the bed, my heart pounding. I peered around the small cell searching for danger. There was none, then suddenly I was back in Lisa's mind.

They were all their Lisa, Christian, Mia, Dimitri, Eddie, Adrian, Tasha everyone. They where gathered in Lisa's room arguing. Shouting really.

"Do you even care about what happens?" Adrian said as his hand fisted at his side.

"Of course I care, but this plan is to dangerous!" Dimitri looking like he might want to wrap his hand around Adrian neck.

"I agree with Dimitri. It's our job to protect Moroi, but this plan leaves you all defenseless and in the middle of danger. That goes against everything we've been taught." Eddie announced coming up besides Dimitri.

"And Rose? Doesn't she deserve to be protected?" Mia shouted, her blue eyes shooting daggers.

I couldn't believe it the where arguing about… _Me._

"Look it's the best plan we have." Lisa said walking to stand by Christian.

_Plan? What plan? She wouldn't try to break me out? Would she?_

"Well there is one other option." Tasha Ozera, began interrupting the ciaos, "We could always-"

Suddenly I was being forced out of Lisa's head and back into my cell. "Frick! What the hell was that?" as I started to lift my self off the cell floor I realized I wasn't alone. Instantly alert I jumped up ready to fight.

It was a woman, with dark hair reaching past her shoulders. Her skin was a little pale, not pasty just pale. She stood about five feet seven inches tall. Suddenly I looked up at her face. _Red_, _her eyes where red._

_Strigoi_


	3. Chapter 3

" **I do not own Vampire Academy or any of the characters in it, Richelle Mead does."**

**Winns060**

**Chapter 3**

The moment I realized what she was I flew in to action throwing strategic punches and kicks, it became clear that I'd underestimated her, seeing as she was blocking all my attacks with one hand and looking rather bored. And now she had me plastered up against the cell wall. How could this happen? I was one of the best guardians out there, and she managed to trap me in less than 50 seconds.

"Calm down, or I'll break your wrist." She said, her grip tightening on my left wrist. "I'll release you if you don't fight me."

I continued to glare at her, my thoughts racing to find a way to escape.

Seeing my reluctance she let out a sigh, "look Rose, I've had thousands of years to prefect my fighting techniques. Your no match for me, but if you'll just give me a chance to explain, with out attacking me… I'll let you go. Unharmed."

"You expect me to believe you! A Strigoi!" I exclaimed, struggling against her grip.

"I'm not a Strigoi."

"You have red eye's what else could you be!"

"That true, but if you would look more closely you would notice that they're different from a Strigoi."

I glanced up, "the red around your eyes is dissipating… how?" Her grip tightened around my wrist, and I noticed that her skin was warm. "I don't understand… what are you?"

"A vampire." She said releasing my arms and stepping back.

"Your not like any vampire that I've ever met! You're too pale to be a dhampir, and cant be a moroi your eyes turn red."

"I'm a Carpathian."

"A what?" I continued to look at her a confused expression on my face.

"Carpathian, a very distinctive and old vampire breed." She explained, tossing her dark curls over her shoulder.

"Define old."

She stared at me for a second before a smile spread across her face, "I was already seven hundred when the great pyramids where being built in Egypt."

My breath caught in shock, I could feel my legs turning to butter under me "are you immortal?"

"No…and yes, in a way." she said looking a little sad, "as a Carpathian, my genetic make up would allow me to live for ever, but we can be killed by an assortment of things."

I let out a slightly hysterical laugh as I let myself sink to the floor. "I- I, what kind of things?"

"I'll tell you that after you make a choice."

I looked up at her, "Choice? What kind of choice?" I could hear the fear in my own voice.

She just stared at me.

Panicked I shouted, "What! No, I'm not going to choose to turn myself into some soulless creature." I could feel my nails cutting into my palms as she moved closer to me.

She crouched down in front of me, "first of all I have a soul, and turning you wont make you lose yours. We Carpathians are in a category all are own, stronger, faster, more powerful, just... more."

"If your race is so strong and all that, then why the hell don't we know anything about you? Your not in the history books, there's no stories told about a superior vampire breed, nothing." I asked my voice still shaky.

"A disease lethal to my kind, that's why. Within seven hundred years, it nearly eradicated the carpathian population. In an attempt to save our selves from extinction we tried procreating with average human beings, our species where close enough together to reproduce. But our attempts failed, the children that where born had carpathian characteristics, like the ability to use the five elements... But they also aged and died like mortals. With out meaning to we created a new breed of vampire. And as that breed grew in numbers ours faded out, there are only eight of us left."

I sat there on the floor of my cell trying to sort out everything that she was telling me. "Wait, so you can use one of the elements?"

"No. I can use all five."

"Even Spirit?" I asked.

"Yes. Why do you think the guards haven't rushed in here yet, I've been compelling them."

"Oh my god!" I said, running my hands through my hair.

I heard her giving another sigh before saying, "the real question you must ask your self Rose is, are you willing to die for a crime that you didn't commit?"

Closing my eyes I let my head drop down.

"Especially knowing that Tatiana isn't dead."

_Now that caught my attention. _"What are you talking about, I saw the pictures of her body? She was staked!"

"Well that's convenient, considering that a stake, spiritually charmed or not, cant kill a Carpathian."

"Tatiana was a-, wait that can't be I saw her in the ghostly plane."

"No you saw what I wanted you to see." She said.

"What-." And suddenly everything went black and we where both standing in the ghostly plane. "You can come here?"

"No, but I can compel you into thinking that we are here." She said as the blackness for the ghostly plane faded back to my cell.

"So the body that they're burying?" I asked.

"It's not Tatiana's."

"If she didn't die, then why am I in here for her murder?" I pleaded.

"Tatiana's plan was to pin the blame for her _'Death'_ on Victor Dashkov, but someone betrayed us and pinned it on you instead."

"Why?"

"Honestly, Rose we don't know." Looking out the cell, "not yet."

Nodding I looked over at the bars and then her, "So are you compelling everyone to think that they are seeing Tatiana's body?"

"No we traded out her body with a dummy enchanted to look like her."

"Enchanted?"

"Witchcraft." She announced.

My mouth dropped open in surprise.

"there's a lot about this world that you don't know about, a lot that has been hidden. The only way you'll get to learn about it is if you get out of here. Make a choice Rose."

"Does it hurt?" I asked.

"For a minute, yes. It'll hurt more than anything you've ever experienced." She looked at me, "but isn't a minute of pain, better than dying?"

Picking my self up off the ground I looked her straight in the eyes, "Yes. What do I need to do?"

"While we are escaping I'll need you to act like a Strigoi."

"Why?"

"They'll search for you, after we've escaped. And if they think you're a Strigoi they'll be looking for you in all the wrong places."

"Ok, anything else I should know?" I asked as my hands started shaking.

"Yes, right when you come out of the turning process… you'll need to feed." At my gasp she added, "don't worry, I'll make sure you don't kill anyone. I Promise."

"One last thing… Who are you?" I asked.

Smiling she said, " You know me already Rose, or at least you've read about me… and St Vladimir.

Letting out a shocked gasp, "ANNA?"

Smiling she grabbed my arm and bit into it. It took about four seconds before the searing pain set in.

"AHAHHAHAHAHAAHHAHHAAAHAA."


	4. Chapter 4

" **I do not own Vampire Academy or any of the characters in it, Richelle Mead does."**

**Winns060**

**Chapter 4**

**(Lissa's POV)**

"AHAHHAHAHAHAAHHAHHAAAHAA."

"Lissa! Lissa! Come on baby come back to me." Christian said as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me to his chest as my screams rent through the air.

"What's wrong?" a panicked voice called out from across the room.

" I- I'm not sure? She just started screaming." I could feel his arms tightening around me as he spoke.

I let out another ear piercing scream as anther tremor ripped through my body, the intense pain causing me to pass out against Chris's chest.

"Oh God is she ok? What happened?" he sounded almost sick with worry.

"Dammit Adrian… I don't know!" Christian shouted, just as the door slammed opened and Eddie, and Dimitri rushed in, "Thank god you're here."

""What happened?" Dimitri asked as he knelt down in front of Lissa and Christian.

Shaking his head in confusion Christian responded, "One moment we were talking, and the next she was screaming on the ground."

Nodding Dimitri placed his hand on Lissa's shoulder and gently shook. "Ms. Dragomir." He said trying to awaken her.

"Lissa, sweetheart. Please wake up." I could feel Christian's warm hand against my cheek, wiping at the tears that had fallen down my face.

"Chris?" I asked, lifting my hand up to his face. He held it there for a second then brought it to his lips and kissed the tip of each finger.

"Hey Sweetie… are you ok?" Adrian's voice called out from behind Dimitri and Eddie.

"I don't know. My body still feels shaky."

"Lissa do you know what happened to you?" Dimitri asked.

"No, but it felt like every cell in my body was being viciously ripped apart…" just the reminder of the pain made me shudder.

"Maybe we should go to the medical wing… get you checked out?" Eddie suggested.

"No I'm fine now reall-" I started to say.

"You just collapsed, in pain, that doesn't scream FINE to me." Christian announced.

"The pain wasn't mine!" I could feel they're confused gazes on me.

"What do you me, not yours?" Eddie asked sinking to his knee's beside Christian.

"It was Rose's." I explained.

"Lissa, that's not possible the bond doesn't work that way." Adrian stated, at the same time Dimitri asked, "Is she ok? What happened?"

The concern laced in Dimitri's voice brought my attention to him, "I- I don't know, but something's different."

"What do you mean?" Adrian asked, concern in his eyes.

"It's difficult to explain, but I can't feel her anymore." I tried to explain.

"I don't understand?" Adrian said.

"Before I could always feel Rose subconsciously I knew she was there, we were connected. Now there's… nothing." I could feel the water gathering in my eyes.

"So… What is Rose closing herself off from you or something?" Christian asked.

"That would make sense. She's always trying to protecting you… maybe she's just trying to spare you the pain of feeling her… you know." Eddie suggested.

"Rose isn't going to die! Not if we have anything to do about it!" Adrian practically shouted.

"Ssh!" Christian exclaimed, looking around.

"But she doesn't know that!" Eddie whispered.

"You don't know-" Adrian started.

"It broke." I interrupted.

"What?"

"The bond… It broke." I said again, as the tears began to run, staining my cheeks.

"Lissa you cant be sure…" Dimitri said, grabbing my hands and pulling me up off the ground.

"I'm sure."

"So the bond breaking caused you pain?" Christian asked gentle wiping at the tears.

"No." I said my voice shaking, I could feel Christian's hand slipping around my back to rest on my waist, "It was her pain… all of it. That's what caused the bond to break, she just let me in her mind the moment before it was severed."

"Where you able to tell what was going on around her, ya know the seeing through one another's eyes… thing?" Eddie asked looking confused.

Dragging my hands down my face, I tried to remember, "I- I don't know, there's bits and pieces…but the pain was just. Consuming. Couldn't really focus on anything."

"We need to go check on Rose." Adrian said as he strode towards the door.

"Agreed." I could feel Dimitri's concern for Rose in his voice.

Adrian was just about to open the door when is slammed open. Dimitri and Eddie immediately went into guardian mode, jumping in front of the Moroi.

"Guardian Tanner?" Dimitri walked forward.

"Belikov, Castile, all guardians have been called to the dungeons for immediate assistance." Mikhail ordered, and continued to run down the hall.

Dimitri quickly followed, easily catching up to Mikhail. He could hear the others behind them. "Mikhail, what's going on? Has something happened to Rose?"

Mikhail kept running not even looking at Dimitri as he said, "Some how Strigoi managed to get inside the castle."

"How did they get through the wards and passed the guards without-?" Eddie asked making an appearance besides Mikhail.

"We don't know." Mikhail answered.

"What about Rose?" I called out; my breath labored from running.

He stayed silent and continued running, "Mikhail?" Dimitri asked, his face blank.

"… I haven't heard any confirmation on Miss Hathaway's position." He said.

My heart sank.

"We will inform you without delay, when we know something." Mikhail glanced back at us, "But first we need to get you Moroi someplace safe."

"We're not going anywhere!" I said, continued to run behind him.

"I can't let-" Mikhail started.

"We can help." Chris announced.

"Fine. But you stay close to us, and don't put yourselves in any unnecessary danger… Is that understood!" Mikhail grunted.

"Yes." Three voices rang out.

"Christian!" Dimitri called out.

"Yes!"

"I want you to stay with Lissa and Adrian, use your element of fire to protect them."

"Understood." Christian said eyes locked in front of him.

I could see the stairs that lead to the dungeons.

"We're almost there, be careful." Mikhail shouted, second's before a huge explosion ripped through the palace; I could feel the ground shaking beneath me.

"Shit!" Adrian exclaimed from behind me.

I could smell the smoke before I saw it climbing up the stairs clouding our way. We had nearly reached the landing, when I heard Dimitri's voice, "Crap! Quick get down!" his arm circled my waist propelling be backwards against the stairs, just as a blast of fire seared past my head.

"Thanks, and ouch." Lifting my back off the concrete stairs.

"Damn!" Mikhail called out, his body outlined in redish orange from the flames blocking the entrance.

"Christian, could you-?" Eddie asked pointing to the flames.

Moving towards the intense flames he held out his hands, "I can sure as hell try." He closed his eyes, focusing on the fire trying to draw it away from the door. I could see the muscles in his arms working to control the fire, to calm it.

I could see the fire fighting against him… it looked alive.

"Christian get back!" I called out to late, my eyes widening as I watched in horror as flames spun out towards Christian enveloping his hands and arms, I could feel his pain vibrating through the small stairwell, as the mangled scream ripped from his throat.

Eddie, Mikhail, and Dimitri moved quickly launching themselves at Christian, pulling him away from the fire.

Removing my jacket I hastily knelt down beside Christian, and began to pat out the fire on his arms.

"Oh Christian." My hand moving over his burned arms, his breathing was labored, "Hold him down." I told Adrian and Eddie.

Placing my hands on his arms, I felt his body convulse as I concentrated my energy on Christian, forcing his cells to regenerate to heal. The process is never pretty. To heal, the body must redevelop what it lost, which can be very painful depending on the injury.

In the next moment it was over, and Christian was looking down at his uninjured arms. "Thanks." He said looking up at me.

"Why weren't you able to control the fire?" Adrian asked.

"Who ever created those flames is a lot stronger than me."

"The only person I could think of with that kind of control would be Tasha." Dimitri said looking at the flames.

"I agree. My aunt could easily make those flames." Christian announced.

"Dammit!" Dimitri turned around running his hand through his hair. "We still need to get in there!"

"Maybe I can help?" A soft feminine voice called from behind us.

Whirling around, I instantly recognized the blonde locks, "Mia!"

"If Christian couldn't break through the fire what makes you think you can?" Eddie asked.

"He's got a point." Lissa announced.

"What do you think I've been doing for the past year? Watching TV?" She quietly moved past us down the stairs, to stand in front of the fire, "Stay behind me."

Closing her eyes, she extended her arms out from her sides, took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Her muscled began to bulge and work at some unseen water source.

I heard her strenuous breathing… see the sweat beading on her neck.

"What's that sound?" Eddie asked from behind me.

"What sound?" I asked.

"I don't- it's hard to explain-" he began.

"Wait I hear it too." It sound like something was cracking apart.

"Here it comes… I would duck down if I where you." Mia said, the muscles in her arms contracting as she moved them slowly in front of her.

"What the hell!" Adrian shouted moving away from the wall, as it began to swell and crack.

"She's drawing the water from the pluming!" Christian exclaimed, pulling me away from the wall. Right before the wall crumbled under the intense pressure caused by the water.

The water was quickly wrenched around and redirected towards the flames. There was a high-pitched hissing sound as the two elements collided, instantaneously creating a thick cloudy steam.

"Damn…" Adrian muttered, looking at the area now completely clear of flames. "That's impressive."

Dimitri, Mikhail, and Eddie were immediately on the move again, racing threw the now fire free entrance. Just in time to see Natasha Ozera flying across the room. She hit the floor hard her shoulder and hip taking the brunt, as she rolled to a stop. Disoriented, she fought to scramble up.

"Tasha!" Dimitri Yelled.

"Aunt Tasha!" Christian shouted, moving towards her.

"Wait!" Dimitri and Mikhail said together. But it was Mikhail's hands the landed on Christian's shoulders. "Stay here and protect these three."

"But-"

"She's got her guardians…She'll be ok. But right now you need to protect them."

Reassured when two guardians stood before Tasha protecting and helping. Christian nodded, moving his attention to the fight in front of him. It didn't seem possible but there was only one Strigoi fighting dozens of guardians… and she seemed to be winning.

"What kind of Strigoi could fight those odds?" I asked, looking around from behind Christian.

"A strong one." Dimitri said, carefully studying the fight. I could practically see the wheels turning in his head as he thought up a strategy.

With out taking his eyes off the fight Dimitri whispered, "Mikhail, I want you to position yourself five feet to the right of where Guardian Stone is now, I will do something to catch her attention. In that moment come at her, but do NOT follow through, she's fast, it will take her less than half a second to react to your attack, so feign left but fall to your right and double back. I'll take care of the rest. Eddie, Mia, and Christian you three stay here, but be alert and ready to fight, if she breaks through the guardians."

All three nodded and moved in front of Adrian and me.

Dimitri took a long breath, and whispered a barley audible order, "Move." Mikhail must have heard it clearly because within that second they both shot out towards the fight. Their speed was incredible they moved with ease through the fray quickly getting into position. Dimitri gave a quick glance to Mikhail and watched as he surged forward,

The woman pushed off her previous attacker and faced Mikhail, she watched closely as he ran to her, then made a slight twist to the left. Obviously he was going to try for her unprotected side, raising her right hand she slashed out but before she could hit he ducked and rolled to the right, completely out of her reach. She quickly returned her attention to the fight, noticing Dimitri to late.

He had her, one arm tight around her neck, the other restraining her hands behind her back. "Wait Guardian Marx, don't kill her." Dimitri shouted just as Theo Marx was about to plunge the silver stake through her chest.

"Why the hell not?" He asked.

"Information, we need to know how she was able to get in to the palace undetected." Dimitri informed the guardians.

"Agreed." Guardian Sullivan called out. "Lower your weapon Marx." In response Marx lowered his stake, just as Christian's voice rang out across the hall.

"Lissa! Wait! Don't!" Dimitri turned his head to see Lissa striding through the crowd towards them.

"Lissa stop… Get back!" Dimitri called out, "Mikhail."

With out any hesitation Mikhail stepped in front of Lissa, catching her about the waist to prevent her from moving forward.

"Where's Rose? What do you do to her?" I called out, pushing against Mikhail's arm.

A smile twisted across her face, her red eyes gleaming with pleasure, as a laugh escaped from her throat.

Dimitri's arm tightened around the strigoi's neck. "Answer the question."

"You'll know soon enough." She laughed, looking up towards the ceiling.

The next thing I knew Mikhail, and twelve other Guardians where being launched half way across the room, as hand quickly snaked out from behind me, landing firmly on my neck. "It looks like the tables have been turned."

Fear instantly gripped me as I recognized the voice at my ear. The voice that I'd known most of my life was riddled with malice.

My fear became realized when Dimitri's expression dropped, and his voice filled with grief as he called out, "Rose."

"Hello lover."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the great reviews, please continue to write!**

" **I do not own Vampire Academy or any of the characters in it, Richelle Mead does."**

**Winns060**

**Chapter 5**

**(Rose's POV)**

Everything felt so… Different. Better. Alive. My body, my senses all of them heightened. "This is… Amazing." Stepping over the unconscious guardian, "What a rush." I said using my thumb to wipe the blood off my lips. "He's going to ok… right?"

"Yes." I watched as Anna moved towards the cell door, "We need to get moving, before more guardians become aware of our presence." She said, and began walking down the dungeon hall.

"Wait!" I gripped her arm; "I have a better idea, with a guaranteed way out."

Perched, I watched silently from above while Anna created ciaos. It was a relatively simple task, because of her red eyes she was easily mistaken for a Strigoi an attacked. First only a few guardians came at her, but after they're quick defeat, more began to gather around to fight, soon she was surrounded fighting the odds of fifty-to-one. I heard shouting coming from the dungeons entrance, "Why would she come?" I said to my self when Tasha Ozera ran in. She was quick to act, using her power over the fire element to send thick flames towards Anna.

Despite the number of guardians she was fighting Anna saw Tasha's attack and reacted instinctively; spinning to the left dodging the flames, dropping low to kick the legs of a guardian out from under him. A smile made it's way to my face as I continued to watch,_ She's amazing._

I continued to watch as Tasha continued into the fray, she was a good fighter and had great control of her fire… but she was also reckless, shooting her flames with out precision or concern for her comrades. I watched as the flames missed their target hitting the doorway. I narrowed my sight in on the flames; _did she do that on purpose? _My thoughts were answered when the flames grew bigger. _She's trying to block us in… _"Smart girl." I mumbled, and raised my hand towards the fire, "it's to bad we can control the elements too." I sat there for about a minute, perched thirty feet above the fight with my hand extended out. _How the hell do I do this! _

"Well shit." I said on a exasperated sigh, lowering my hand. I continued to study the fire trying to think of a way to put it out, when a burst of water shot through it causing steam to float around the room. "That works." I said to my self.

_Dimitri. _He ran into the room along with Mikhail and Eddie, just in time to see Anna toss Tasha across the room.

I felt a stab of jealousy when I heard Dimitri's voice call out, "Tasha!"

"Aunt Tasha!" I heard Christian's shout seconds after Dimitri's.

If he's here that means… _Lissa_ … a smile slid over my face… _I knew you would come!_

Dimitri and Mikhail yell brought them back to my attention. Mikhail's hands were on Christian's shoulders, as Dimitri carefully studying the fight. You could practically see a plan forming.

With out taking his eyes off the fight Dimitri began whispering to Mikhail. There was a slight pause and then Mia, Christian, and Eddie moved in front of Lissa and Adrian. I let out a chuckle, those three were hardly protection… _this'll be to easy._

Suddenly both Dimitri and Mikhail where on the move; They were fast and moved with ease through the fight. _No less than I would expect from… _I saw Dimitri' quick glance to Mikhail. _He wouldn't…_

Mikhail charged towards Anna, I gripped the beam under me watching closely as Anna pushed away from her previous attacker facing Mikhail, I watched closely as he raced forward. _Is he really so foolish to charge her straight on? _What happened next surprised me, he ducked and rolled to the right, right as she made to strike out, putting him completely out of her reach. Anna with her attention somewhere else, didn't notice Dimitri as he came up behind her placing one arm tight around her neck, the other restraining her hands behind her back. Another guardian moved forward raising a stake.

I was just about to move when Dimitri yelled, "Wait Guardian Marx, don't kill her."

"Why the hell not?" the man questioned snarling.

"Information, we need to know how she was able to get in the palace undetected." Dimitri informed the guardians.

"Agreed." A man I recognized as Guardian Sullivan the Warden at Tarasov, called out. "Lower your weapon Marx."

"Lissa! Wait! Don't!" I heard Christians voice yell out from across the room.

Smiling I look down seeing Lissa making her way through the crowd towards Anna…_I love it when I'm right!_

"Lissa stop… Get back!" Dimitri called out, "Mikhail."

Mikhail quickly stepped in front of Lissa, catching her about the waist to prevent her from moving forward.

"Where's Rose? What did you do to her?" the concern in her voice made me a little guilty. _Suck it up Rose, and do what needs to be done._

I heard Anna's laugh and prepared to jump.

"Answer the question." I hear Dimitri say.

"You'll know soon enough." Anna laughed again, looking up signaling me.

I jumped from the beam landing behind Lissa, quickly kicking out; catching Mikhail in the lower back, launching him across the room. _Sorry Mikhail!_

I continued to kick and punch sending guardians flying everywhere. _Oh God… Please Forgive Me…_I thought as I reached around grabbing Lissa's throat, pressing her against me, "It looks like the tables have been turned." I said in the cruelest voice I could.

I could smell Lissa's fear, as her pulse sped up under my palm. Trying to ignore the guilt that was building, I looked over to Dimitri. What I saw shocked me. Pain, he was in pain; it came off him in waves his posture, his expression, his voice, "Rose."

_Oh God… keep it together, remember what he said, how he's hurt you, and continues to hurt you…_

Taking a deep mental breath, I looked directly into his eyes, smiled and said, "Hello lover."

"Roza-" Dimitri started, but was interrupted by Guardian Sullivan. "Release the Dragomir Princess this instant or we'll-"

"You'll what?" I interrupted, "Try anything and I'll kill her, rip her throat out before you can even take a step." I tightened my hold on her neck, bared my nice pointy new fangs. "From what I can remember as guardians it's your duty to make sure, that doesn't happen… You're doing a brilliant job… Really!" I announced sarcastically.

"Rose! I'm sorry, so sorry I couldn't- but I can s-save you." I felt the muscles in her throat work under my hand as she talked. "Please…"

_Great more guilt… what the hell am I suppose to say to that? _

Sighing, I rolled my eyes and laughed, "That little 'trick' you did with Dimitri wont work, your not strong or fast enough… the only reason you were able to take Dimitri was by surprise… and I'll always be prepared."

"Please." She whimpered. "Let me help."

"How can I make you understand… this was a choice, my choice. A chance to get out, I'm taking it." I could feel my stomach turning with those words._ I'm sorry, Lissa. There's no other choice._

"Why?" She cried out.

I opened my mouth knowing that what I was about to say would hurt her, "To get away from you."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" I heard Adrian call out.

"After everything she's done for you!" Christian screamed.

"And what has she done for me that so great? Huh Christian. Bringing me back to life, tying me to her. Yeah that's been GREAT! Being forced to take what she can't handle: all the rage, depression, and frustration… every ounce of her negative baggage. Not to mention vicious headaches and violent mood swings. But having to watch her day after day as she becomes this powerful, happy, and carefree woman, while I sink down into insanity…it was torture!" As the words sprang from my mouth I noticed that they had some truth to them. I didn't make me angry, just sad. "I can't explain to you how absolutely amazing it feels to be free of that… _BOND_!"

I stood silently and watched as the faces around me changed; some became angry, other's sympathetic. Dimitri's expression caught my attention; he looked disappointedand a little sad. But that was to be expected I guess, he understood; saw the bond's side affects first hand.

"I never knew you felt this way." Lissa shuddered; I could feel her tears, as they carved damp lines across my fingers. Her pain imprinted on my heart.

"That's all in the past, don't get me wrong I'll deal with my past soon enough. But for now let's focus on the now." I said, squeezing Lissa's neck just hard enough to make her cry out in pain. "Here's what going to happen… First; Dimitri here is going to let her go."

When he hesitated I sunk my nails into Lissa's skin, "Tsk, Tsk Comrade … No Hesitation, you taught me that. Remember." I said as Lissa's blood trailed down her neck.

I could practically taste the anger that radiated from him, I watched carefully as he removed his arm from around her throat. I knew Anna was completely free, when she raised her hands to rub her soar throat. "Nice work." She croaked out.

"Now where were we?" I said when she was standing next to me. "Oh Right! All of you go stand against that far wall. Except you four, you stay here… You'll be escorting us to the gate."

I watched as they all moved to the far wall. "Good." I said, then nodded my head towards one of the four guardians remaining, "Marx right?" He gave a slight nod. "Go open the door on the north side of the dungeon, the one that leads directly out side. Do it now." I started towards north side of the dungeon, "Anna, could you watch the rear, make sure no one fallows. You three walk in front of me, make sure no one try's to attack!"

We started walking down the hallway to the exit.

"How could this happen? Why?" I heard Lissa mutter to her self. She looked frail and broken, I wanted to comfort her, to wrap my arms around her and tell her everything would be ok.

Instead I leaned closer to Anna and whispered, "What's the plan?"

"Sonya has a unmarked car ready to transport us away from here."

"Sonya? As in Karp?" I asked. She nodded, then moved her pointer finger to her lips, telling me to stay quiet. We where soon walking through the exit and into the cool night air. I looked around and quickly spotted guardians, I could also hear the ones we left in the dungeon running through the passageway behind us. Lucky for us the gate wasn't far away. "There's are ride." Anna pointed to a small black car on the other side of the gate.

"Great." I turned and yelled, "If any of you get in our way, your precious princess will pay for it!"

"Come on." Anna said and began walking across the lawn towards the gate. I quickly followed pulling Lissa with me.

We reached the car within minutes. Anna went to the front passenger seat and sat down, "Quick dump the girl and get in!"

I reached opening the back car door, the engine hot and read to go, I could see the guardians had begun to inch closer, Dimitri and the others out of the passageway and ready to attack. "Goodbye Lissa." I said and using my new strength threw her into the Iron Gate. Slamming the car door closed, "I hope this thing is fast!" My tone cocky, even as the tears continued down my face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, some family dilemma's. But thanks for the great reviews, please continue to write!**

" **I do not own Vampire Academy or any of the characters in it, Richelle Mead does."**

**Winns060**

**Chapter 6**

**(Rose POV)**

"Now what do we do?" I asked quickly buckling my seat belt, "they must have sent at least four cars after us."

"She's right Anna, we need to switch cars… and soon." I could hear the uneasiness that laced her voice; she was worried. Looking up I saw her brown eyes reflected in the rearview mirror.

"Ms. Karp!"

"Hello Rose." She said, her eyes smiling at me in the rearview mirror. "Rose, I must say that you have a real knack of getting yourself in to trouble."

Letting out a breathy laugh, "Don't I know it!" and relaxed back against the seat. "Ms. Karp."

"Yes?"

"I'm really glad that you're not a Strigoi." I whispered.

"Oh Rose, you where always such a nice girl under all that bravado." Ms. Karp responded, quickly turning around to smile at me and then quickly returned her eyes to the road.

"Sonya, take the next exit." Anna said as she pointed to a large green neon sign. "There's a large fair ground about thirty miles up the road where we can loose these guardians. A friend will be meeting us there with a new car."

"You're taking us to the fair grounds? Why it wont be crowded at nine at night?" I asked.

"It is tonight, there's some band playing. It'll be easy to ditch the guardians in crowd." She stated.

"Which band?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Don't know. Don't care. We'll be in and out with in minutes, understood." She announced, giving me a glare.

"Yes ma'am." I said as I peered out the window… admittedly a little disappointed.

I quickly looked up at the rearview mirror when I heard Ms. Karp giggle. "You really haven't changed have you Rose?"

I shrugged my shoulders and turned back to the window, with a grin on my face. As I stared out the window, my thoughts slowly became filled with Lisa. _Oh God… Lisa, I'm sorry. So sorry. _ I could feel my body tense up as I closed my eyes against the pain, recalling my own words.

"…_. __And what has she done for me that so great? Huh Christian. Bringing me back to life, tying me to her. Yeah that's been GREAT! Being forced to take what she can't handle: all the rage, depression, and frustration… every ounce of her negative baggage. Not to mention vicious headaches and violent mood swings. But having to watch her day after day as she becomes this powerful, happy, and carefree woman, while I sink down into insanity…it was torture! I can't explain to you how absolutely amazing it feels to be free of that… __BOND__!"_

I felt my body shudder as I remembered the tears that had fallen from her cheeks to my hand. She sounded so… Broken, her words repeating over and over again in my head.

_"How could this happen? Why?"_

_Please forgive me… Lisa._

"Rose!" Anna called out, yanking my arm and pulling me from my thoughts. I looked over at her, my eyes stinging from unshed tears. "Hold on for just a while longer, now's not the time to break down." She said squeezing my arm a little tighter.

Taking a deep breath I dug the heels of my palm into my eyelids, physically wiping away my tears. "Yeah. I get."

A sympathetic smile spread across Anna's face. "Good, because here's where we split up and loose these guardians." Anna said opening the car door and pulling me out.

_ When did the car stop moving? Is that the Black Eyed Peas playing in the back ground?_

"Rose, listen to me." Anna said as her fingers snapped in front of my eyes. "After you get out of the car move fast, but don't run when you get inside the concert. Don't attract attention. Blend in. Wind through the crowd for a little bit; then get through any exit but this one. Walk out near a group of humans if you can and then head towards parking lot 4a. Some one will be waiting for you when you get there, and don't worry you'll recognize her when you see her. Also Rose, this will be that last time we see each other until reaching the house safely, the person waiting for you will tell you everything you need to know, so listen carefully to what she says. Now go." Anna announced and began walking away.

"But-"

"Don't worry Rose we'll see you soon." Ms. Karp said from behind me. "Trust us."

Nodding I took a deep breath and began walking towards the entrance, it was relatively easy to slip past the guard at the ticket booth, seeing as he was to busy playing angry birds on his phone…_ how pathetic, _though now that I think about it a rather addicting. _Who would have guessed shooting tiny birds around would be so fun?_

For a second after stepping into the crowd, I was dumbfounded by the sudden onslaught of people, light and activity. The beat of the song loud and quick vibrated through the floor. I soon recovered and began pushing my self through the dancing crowd. Everything I'd been taught about eluding some one came rushing back to my head. What I wanted to do more than anything was look around and see if I had a follower, but that would have definitely attracted attention. I walked as fast as I reasonably could, weaving through dancers. As I walked through the crowd I noticed a guy with a folded bandana in his back pocket, and as I passed him I covertly snatched the bandana and tided on top of my head. There was something silly about being reduced to disguises, but my hair was an easy way to ID me. It was Deep almost black- brown, and my lack of any recent haircut had it hanging mid-back. Deciding it had been enough time I turned and began walking back towards an exit, I found my way back through the crowd and was feeling pretty damn good about my self when I passed through the exit, and proceeded to immediately smack in to someone the moment the door closed behind me.

"Sorry." I said looking up. _Oh Shit!_

"Rose."

I flew at him, kicking at his legs making him unbalanced. But despite his initial surprise Dimitri quickly recovered, stake in hand he came at me. I jumped up planting both feet in the center of his chest and sent him flying backwards. He was quickly on his feet again, and when I made an attempt to kick him again he caught my leg at the knee, and forced me back up against the wall. The stake hovering over my heart. "Stop!"

And just like that, I stopped. _Stupid, stupid Rose. _And we stood there looking at each other, his hand holding my thigh up around his waist. "Roza!" and suddenly the hand that had been holding the stake was now wrapping it's self around my other thigh, and with quick jerky motions lifted me up. I quickly followed suit, curling my legs around his waist, and throwing my arms around his neck pulling him forward to meet my lips.

With a tortured groan, he opened his mouth to take control over the kiss. I melted against him with a deep sigh, our tongues met in a heated rush. My fingers rolled and twisted through his hair, while his hands stayed at my thighs.

But good lord I wanted them to move. Wanted him to touch me, to take an active part beyond returning the kiss. But he wouldn't, just as I knew the instant that the kiss was over.

He yanked away breath ragged, dropping me to my feet, "Why Roza. Why would you choose this, after everything that I did- Why?"

Putting on my best bored look I responded, "It was a choice.. but that doesn't matter right now. Dimitri? What's your first lesson?" in the next second my teeth where buried deep in Dimitri's neck. The sensation of Dimitri's blood sliding down my throat like rich wine was euphoric. Nearly as pleasurable as the bite its self. And as quickly as I had begun I stopped, releasing Dimitri. He would have fallen to the ground in a heap if I hadn't caught him, as I laid him down I whispered "You should have ran."

"Roza?" His weak drugged voice called out.

"Good bye!" I said. _I love you! _And I got up and left.

Leaving Dimitri was one of the hardest things, but I continued walking towards parking lot 4a, when I reach the lot I saw a woman leaning against a tan SUV, her back to me. She wore a dark shirt and had tousled blond hair that almost touched her shoulders, and I recognized her before she even turned around.

"Sydney?" the name came out as a question, though I knew for sure it was her.

Her head turned, and I saw a familiar face- a human face- with brown eyes that could turn amber in the sun and a faint gold tattoo on her cheek.

"Hey rose," she said, a rueful smile playing her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, thanks for the great reviews, please continue to write!**

" **I do not own Vampire Academy or any of the characters in it, Richelle Mead does."**

**Winns060**

**Chapter 7**

**(Lisa POV)**

_She bit Dimitri! How could she do it? I don't understand why is this happening? _

"I think he's waking up!" I heard Mia shout from the bed where Dimitri was resting. He'd lost a lot of blood, not enough to endanger his life but enough to severely weaken him. It took me about twenty seconds to walk from the doctors who where over by the entrance to Dimitri's medical bed.

"How are you?" I asked, he looked pale and a little groggy. "Dimitri I-"

I was quickly cut of by guardian Stan Alto, "What the hell happened out there Belikov?" Stan yelled moving to rest his hands on the bed next to Dimitri, "You where suppose to bring her back! And you failed!"

"I meant -" Dimitri started.

"I don't care what you meant to do! You Failed, the question I want answered is how? You trained her yourself, you know her well enough to predict her attacks." Stan continued shouting.

"Your also a good deal stronger than her." Guardian Hans Croft announced.

"Your wrong…" Dimitri mumbled looking down.

"Excuse me?" Stan said turning to look directly at Dimitri.

"I'm not stronger than Roza." Dimitri announced looking up to every one, "At least not anymore. The way she is currently… I don't know if I could match her strength?"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Stan screamed.

"Belikov, how can you be sure? You only fought her for a second?" Janine Hathaway pleaded, "Maybe you've made a mistak-"

"I didn't. Like Stan said I trained her myself. I know her, I under stand her better than anyone else…" Dimitri said quickly and then looked at me, not noticing Janine's suspicious look " I also know the increase of power you get when becoming a Strigoi. We were equally matched before, but the way she is now… she's surpassed me."

"Damn it!" Stan shouted pulling out his phone.

"Stan what are you doing?" Janine asked moving away from Dimitri's bed and closer to Stan.

"If she's as superior as Belikov say's then she a significant threat, a threat that will need to be handled quickly. Catching Rose Hathaway is now top priority!" Moving away from the group, barking instructions into the phone.

As Stan stepped away I moved in closer to Dimitri, "Dimitri… does 'Handled' mean what I think it means?" I whispered, he just looked up at me completely void of emotions. "How can they do to it? How could they choose to hunt her down and kill her? How is it right?" I started to sound a bit hysterical, "They've all known her for years… they've all loved her, as a student, a friend."

"Lisa, it might be the only way-" Dimitri began.

"How can you say that?" I cried.

"Belikov is right." I heard a voice say from behind me. I quickly turned to see Roses mother Janine Hathaway. "Rose is a significant threat as a Strigoi, we need to stop her before she can kill anyone."

"I understand that Rose is dangerous… but is it necessary to assassinate her because she's a Strigoi? I mean, I can cure her, like I did to Dimitri." I confronted Janine, with tears in my eyes.

"Do you really think you could?" Dimitri spoke grabbing my attention. "when you cured me, it was by complete surprise! I didn't see it coming… Rose will, and she'll fight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long to update I temporarily had writers block for this story, so I worked on my other one. But my inspiration for this story is back, and I will try to update once every one to two weeks from now on!**

**Again I apologize for the delay, thanks for waiting.**

" **I do not own Vampire Academy or any of the characters in it, Richelle Mead does."**

**Chapter 8**

**(Rose's POV)**

It's been nearly four hours since meeting up with Sydney, since then we had been driving non stop, that is until we came upon a Wal-mart that still happen to be open at this time of night.

"What the heck is taking her so long?" I asked myself, looking over at the dash, "She's been in there for almost thirty minutes," patience was never really one of my virtues. Gosh darn it, the Moroi probably have a whole battalion of guardians looking for me right now, and what does she do? She pulls over to go shopping!

"Hey Rose…? The cars locked would you let me in?" Sydney's voice called out. Apparently I'd been to busy ranting to myself to notice her walk up to the car, turning towards my door I pressed the unlock button. "Thanks," she said, getting into the car and placing her shopping bags in the seat behind us.

"What all did you buy?" I asked, as she started up the car.

"Just some clothes, scissors, hair dye, and a few other things." Sydney responded.

"Why did you need scissor's and hair dye?" I questioned softly, already knowing the answer.

She simply glanced at me, "Rose…you know as well as I do that your hair is a dead give away."

"Frick…" I exclaimed, choosing to look out the car window rather than Sydney.

"Anyway there's a motel six right down the road from here. After giving you a new look… I'll cover all the details of what will be happening from here on out." Sydney announce, as she leaned forward to mess with the radio.

~~~~One Hour and Thirty Minutes Later~~~~~

"Wow Rose… Who would have thought you'd look this good as a blonde?" Sydney announced, sounding rather astounded as I continued to look at my reflection in awe. My beautiful (and near waist length) silky dark brown hair was now a trendy blonde bob that just barley came to my chin. And I had to admit it looked good… different… but good. The color Sydney had picked out was a medium to dark blonde that went well with my slightly paler complexion and brown eyes.

"Damn Sydney! Who would have guessed you'd be so skilled with a pair of small scissor's and a bottle of hair dye?" I smiled at my friend, turning away from the mirror to look at her.

"Great now that that's been taken care of, go put on those clothes that I bought. Then we'll talk about what's going to happen next." She raised her arm pointing at the Wal-Mart bag on the bed.

"I know what I'm going to do!" I said moving to the bed and picking up the dark navy jeans and pale rose-colored tank top, "I'm going to find the other Dragomir sibling, so that Lisa could try for the throne." I quickly pulled up my jeans and buttoned them, then quickly threw on the tank top.

"Sorry to disappoint you Rose, but that's not what you'll be doing."

I turned to look at Sydney, "What's that suppose to mean? Also do you honestly think you could stop me if I choose to leave?" I took a step closer to her.

Sydney quickly threw her hands in the air, "whoa girl, hold your horses… First off, things aren't always as simple as they appear. Second, do you even know where to start looking for this lost Dragomir person? Third, you're supposed to be meeting up with Anna and the other's two days from now. And forth, trust me when I saw, you really don't want to piss them off… they're scary!"

A smile emerged on my lips as I watched her tick off the reasons, " Okay Sydney you win, so what am I suppose to do?"

"Well for starters," She quickly walked over to her large purse and pulled out a dense blue folder, "You need to memorize everything in this folder."

"What! Why?" I asked, grabbing the folder from her and opening it, to reveal a picture of a girl around the same age as me, she had a beautiful face, with high cheek bones, soft unblemished skin, and full pink lips. To the right of the picture it read Taniyah (Tanya) Olegushka. "Who the hell is Taniyah Olegushka?" I asked, looking up at Sydney.

"Your new identity."

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

" **I do not own Vampire Academy or any of the characters in it, Richelle Mead does."**

**Chapter 9**

**(Rose's POV)**

"Here you are miss, enjoy your flight." A large burly man said passing me my new identification, passport, and plane ticket back to me, as I stepped on to the plane. As I reached for the items I caught a glimpse of the silver ring encircling my right ring finger that Sydney gave me the previous night. It was such a curious object, by blending spirit and magic together it created an alternate appearance. I continued to stare at it as I walked past the numerous gates, recalling the conversation with Sydney.

"_My what?" I asked, confused._

"_The information in that folder is in essence the new you, that Anna and the other Carpathians put together. It's completely fool proof not a single person would be able to prove or speculate that this girl isn't real." Sydney announced pointing to the photo. "You've also been supplied with a new passport, identification, a social security card, birth certificate and so on, everything you would need to prove your existence is in that folder. Ergo you need to know it, so start reading. And I'd be quick because tomorrow you'll be on a plane heading to Russia. When you get there Anna and the others will explain why they created this identity and what happens next."_

"_Um… Ok that's great and all, but Sydney a new hair due isn't going to make me look like this girl." I said looking down at the picture, "I mean she looks like a Moroi."_

"_I'm aware of that." Sydney said as she rummaged through her bag. "And that's why I was told to give you this!" Sydney announced placing a thin silver ring in the palm of my hand._

"_What is this?" I asked._

"_Put it on and find out."_

_I quietly slid the ring on to my finger, and immediately warmth spread across my body, "What was that?" I asked my self._

"_Go look at your self in the mirror." Sydney smiled pointing behind me to the bathroom._

_I slowly turned and walked towards the bathroom, when I reached to the door I saw my self, "OH MY GOD!" I said staring at my reflection, which looked identical to the girl in the photo, "How is this possible?" I shouted running back into the room._

"_It's the ring." Sydney said taking my hand, twirling the ring around my finger. "It's been blessed by both Spirit and Magic."_

"_I don't understand!" I said shaking my head._

"_Sonya and my mother blessed the ring."_

"_Wait your mother? Does that mean Alchemy is involved?" I asked more confused than ever._

"_No, my father's the Alchemist… My mom is a witch. Her and Sonya blessed the ring. It's a cloaking devise that will change your appearance, until you can do it on your own."_

"_Ok… Um, I think I need to sit down." I said quickly sitting my self down, "So what does this make you, Witch or Alchemist?"_

"_I practice both actually. Granted magic I have to practice secretly, my dad doesn't know witches exist." Sydney announced shyly sitting down next to me._

"_And here I thought my family was messed up." I said smiling._

"_Yeah well, look the ring will cloak you for four days before it needs to be recharged by spirit." She said taking the ring off my finger, "So don't wear it till we leave or the airport tomorrow." She got up off the couch and began walking away, "Oh, and by the way tonight you need to study learn the basics yah know your new name, age, birthday, social security number, excreta… then you can study the rest of your life on your thirteen hour flight to Russia tomorrow." _

"_Right! Because that sounds like fun…" _

"Everyone please put your seats in the up right position, and fasten your seatbelts we are about to take off." A woman's voice said over the intercom, just as the seatbelt sign turned red. "We are due to arrive at Sheremetyevo Internatonal Airport in Moscow Russia in ten hours and forty three minutes. So please relax an enjoy the flight."


	10. Chapter 10

**" I do not own Vampire Academy or any of the characters in it, Richelle Mead does."**

**Chapter 10**

**(Rose's POV)**

"Good Lord." I yawned and rubbed my eyes, "plane rides should not ten hours long."

"You had the option of sleeping. It's your fault if you chose not too." Anna announced sarcastically.

"But Sidney told me that I had to memorize everything in that profile, about my new identity, before landing in Russia." I said, closing my eyes and resting my head against the passenger side window.

"And did you… Memorize it?" Anna Asked.

"All two hundred and fifty three pages of it. You can quiz me later." I said, "Oh by the way where are we going?"

"To a house in Komyagino, a small town on the outskirts of Moscow. It's about a fifty minute drive."

"Ok? So what's going to happen when we get there?" I asked turning around in my car seat to face Ms. Karp. "How are we going to find Lisa's mysterious sibling?"

"She's not all that mysterious. Although finding her might prove to be difficult." Sonya responded.

"Wait you know who the other surviving Dragomir Royal is?" I exclaimed looking between Anna and Sonya.

"Her name is Elizaveta Klavdia, she was a very talented young woman… by the age of twenty three she'd become a prominent doctor. She had been working with us for nearly four years, and was close to finding a cure for our… disease. She would have been twenty eight next month."

"What do you mean, would have? Is she dead?" I asked, turning to Anna.

"No, nearly two years ago, she was turned to a Strigoi. We have not seen or heard from her since." Anna said, gripping the steering wheel. "And now that you've been set up for a murder you didn't commit, we've come to the conclusion that neither are a coincidence. Someone has betrayed us."

"Who?" I whispered.

"We aren't positive, but we think it is Ivashkov." Sonya announced.

"Wait you think its Adrian?" I said confused.

"No. His mother Danielle, the only other Carpathian assigned to the Moroi royal court."


	11. Chapter 11

**I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

CHAPTER 11

"Danielle Ivashkov is a Carpathian?" I questioned, the shock evident on my face as my jaw literally unhinges it's self from my skull, only to smack into the floor. My only acknowledgment was a brisk nod from Anna, "Wait, that would mean that Adrian was involved in this all along…" I whispered, hoping I was wrong as I continued to review the facts in my head.

"Rose you don't know that for sure." Sonya murmured, tossing me a sympathetic look.

"Yes. I do." I gasped, new tears starting to clog my throat, "How else would Danielle have been able get my stake… He must have given it too her that night."

"Why don't we wait and get all the facts correct, before jumping to reckless conclusions." Anna stated, turning the car left on to a street which had a name I couldn't pronounce.

We drove in silence for another thirty minutes before something clicked, and the light bulb in my head went bright, "What was the name of Lisa's sibling?"

"Elizaveta Klavdia." Sonya replied.

I sighed, I knew that I'd heard that name somewhere before, I just didn't know where until know.

"If you know something rose you need to tell us." Anna announced looking at me through the rear view mirror.

"I might have a lead as to where she is… or at least a way to point us in the right direction?" I announced, thinking back to when Dimitri was a Strigoi; and how that name would pop up during his business calls, "Unfortunately I can't really do anything about it, considering my face is plastered all over the wanted posters."

"You're right finding Elizaveta will have to wait, for now we will focus on training you" Anna announced as she pulled in to the drive way of a rather large house, "It's time to forget about Rose, for now. From today on you are her, Taniyah Olegushka." She stated pointing to the folder in my arms, "You will have to modify everything that you are, and embrace everything that she is; her strength, her talents, her fears, her weaknesses… Everything."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Winns060:**** Hey everyone sorry for leaving the story for so long, I couldn't figure out how to transition for where the story was to where I wanted it to be.**

**Rose:**** Guys don't believe a word she says! She just got distracted by her other fan fictions and forgot about us! And what kind of name is Taniyah Olegushka anyway?**

**Winns060:****First off, I did not forget about you, I just had really intense writers block! And I like that name!**

**Adrian:**** Excuse me? (Taps my shoulder) am I one of the bad guys in this story?**

**Winns060: ****I'd say you're more of misguided individual…**

**Adrian:**** That really doesn't answer my question.**

**Winns060:**** anyway again I apologize for the wait, please review the chapters! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

(Lisa's Point of view)

_September 24th,_

_Four years, two months, and three days that's how long she's been gone. And yet despite all the amazing things that have happened, like getting into my dream college, and all the new friends that I've made, mine and Christian's engagement… Everything still feels just a little bit hollow; and It always gets worst on days like today, when I get to experience something wonderful and new, with out her here to share it with me. You see today Is the first day of my last quarter here at Stanford University before graduating with my Master of Fine Arts in Painting. What's really funny, is that I wasn't even interested in art until after she left, I just began to have this overwhelming urge to paint all that I was feeling, and I haven't been able to stop since. My advisor tells me that it's my way of "expressing my self" but the weird thing is after finishing a painting I don't feel any tangible connection to it; it's like the emotions that created these magnificent paintings weren't mine…_

_VASILISA DRAGOMIR _

"Hey Eddie! Where's is Christian?" I asked looking at my fiancé's guardian and best friend.

"He's in the dorms with Guardian Jared looking for his text books, which he managed to misplace yet again." Eddie smirked, "I'll be taking over for Jared's shift when they get here." He announced before giving his head a nod to the man standing guard behind Lisa, "Hey Dimitri."

Dimitri was about to respond when Christian's voice drew their attention, "What are you all doing standing out in front of my dorms?" he questioned.

I could see his eyes light up as he caught sight of me, "Good Morning!" he whisper's in my ear, I could feel his lips brush against my cheek in a feather light kiss, that made the butterflies in my stomach start to flutter, like they always did when he got close.

"Morning." I mumbled happily making him smile.

"So what do we want to do today?" Christian asked snaking his arm across my shoulder as we begin to walk down the school path.

"Mia invited us to meet up with her for coffee." I announced, things had gotten so hectic last quarter that we weren't able to meet up.

"I'd be up for that, I know how much you missed your weekly coffee meet with her last quarter." Christian announced, making me fall in love with him all over again.

"Anyway we should hurry and get there, I'm worried that even with all this protective sun screen and clothing on I still might start to burn if we don't get out of the sun soon." I stated looking down at my rather pale hand.

After a collective nod we all started walking to the little café about two blocks away.

"Hey Lisa, Christian, Dimitri, Eddie how've you all been!" a very petite woman with short spiky blonde hair called out.

"Hey Mia!" I called out as I watched her approach, noting how much she had changed in the last four years. Her once long blonde hair was now a chin length messy layered bob, that accentuated her cheek boned beautifully. She wore tight black skinny jeans and a graphic low cut tank top, that hugged her athletic and well toned body in all the right places. After all the things that happened during our academy days, and then her mother… and Rose, she'd changed. She'd began to spar and train everyday honing her skills, and within six months she'd traded her soft and innocent school girl look, with a sharper/Harsher image that literally screamed that 'don't F*** with me vibe' which oddly enough only drew more attention to her.

"I'm so glad that you guys could make it!" Mia announced, wrapping her arms around me in a nearly painful bear hug. "I want you to meet a friend of mine, she's got a singing gig here." She squealed pulling us into the café and taking a seat when a girl walked onto the stage, I could hear the guys breath hitch when they saw her. But I couldn't really blame them she was absolutely stunning, full wavy light brown hair that fell just above her shoulders, with a slightly pale complexion, and those soft rose-colored lips… I mean her features where nearly sculptured, the angular line of her jaw, her high cheekbones, everything about this girl was nearly perfect.

"Hey everyone thanks for coming, today I'll be singing one of my favorite songs, 'I don't believe you' by P!nk." She announced, her voice like velvet.

"Her accent is Russian." Dimitri announced, just as captivated by her as I was.

Four minutes of pure bliss passed before...

"Thanks' for listening, I hope you all enjoyed the song." She smiled placing the microphone back on the stand, before moving off the stage towards our table.

"That was amazing! Absolutely breathtaking as always." Mia announced getting up to hug her, "What'd I tell you, she's fantastic! Right guys?" Mia stated, turning around to face us, "Oh my gosh, Lisa are you ok?" She gasped, coming over to kneel in front of me, "You're crying."

Confused I raised my hands to my cheeks, and immediately blushed when I felt the wetness that clung to them, "Well that's a bit embarrassing…" I quickly began to wipe away the tears, "You have an amazing voice, that was a truly beautiful song. So much so that it caught me on an emotional level."

She blushed, a small smile spreading across her lips at my complement, "Thank you." She murmered.

"Anyway, why don't you sit down with us?" She announced, pulling the girl to the seat next to hers, "I'll introduce you to my friends!" Mia began to point us off one by one, "That right there is Eddie and Christian, and the teary eyed one is Lisa, then we have Dimitri." as Mia pointed us out, I noticed that her friend seemed to be studying us rather than glancing.

"It's nice to meet you all!" She smiled taking her eyes away from Dimitri to look directly in to mine, "My name is Taniyah Olegushka, but please call me Tanya."


	13. Chapter 13

04/14/2014

CHAPTER 13

(Rose/Tanya's POV)

""Anyway, why don't you sit down with us?" Mia questioned, practically dragging me into the chair next to hers, "I'll introduce you to my friends!"

I could feel the smile come automatically to my lips as I nodded and took the seat. As I looked around, it amazed me how much they had all changed. Mia had become a very strong and prominent individual; since implanting myself into her life two months ago, I'd learned that she'd become the poster girl for Moroi Rights regarding their options to fight. "That right there is Eddie and Christian" As I looked around I noted how both Eddie and Christian had filled out over the years, both looked strong and calculative.

"And the teary eyed one is Lisa!" I smiled a little when I saw her, she was still as beautiful as ever. But something had defiantly changed; she looked strong, confident… as well as hallow.

"Then we have Dimitri." My gaze then found Dimitri, and even after all this time my heart still fluttered a little, at age twenty eight he was even more gorgeous than before. But when my eyes found his, I cringed inside. Those eyes no longer held that breath taking intensity, they'd become dull and bleak.

"It's nice to meet you all!" I smiled, It'd been over four years since I had seen them, four years since I had lost that life… Although I can no longer say that I regret the decisions I had made all those years ago, so much has happened since then. Did I miss them? Of course. At first I yearned for them, to hear her voice, to see his face, to laugh with them… I'd missed everything, but I soon got over that. Within the first year of training with Anna and the other Carpathians; Rose, the person that Lisa and the others had known and loved vanished. And in her place, was me, "My name is Taniyah Olegushka, but please call me Tanya."

"So Tanya, how did you and Mia meet?" Lisa questioned, and before I could answer Mia cut in.

"Actually we met at a Moroi allegiance conference about two month back, Tanya here has some pretty amazing combat skills." Mia beamed, I smiled shyly feeling the heat rise to my face. "I mean seriously, she's just as skilled as any guardian, I bet you she could give both Eddie and Christian a run for their money." Mia bragged, smiling at me.

"Yeah, I'd like to see that." Eddie smirked, I felt my smile twitch in irritation at his words.

"Wow Eddie, arrogance really doesn't suit you." Mia scolded.

"It isn't arrogance or false bravado, it's fact." He announced his voice completely serious, which just annoyed me more. "I've been in rigorous training regiments since I was five years old, preparing to be a guardian. Not only did I graduate at the top of my class, but I was also at the frontlines of those battles four years ago; and since then have devoted my time to becoming a better, stronger, and faster guardian." He stated, blandly.

"So did I." slowly bringing my body to the table and leaning over to look directly in to Eddies eyes, " I've been training with my guardian since I was eight; martial arts, boxing, hand to hand combat, weapons training, and that's just the top of the list." I snarled… politely… ish. "just because I am a Moroi does not mean I am incapable of protecting myself. Russia is a harsh place to grow up, especially when you live close to a strogoi compound..." I paused, looking around the table "if you don't know how to fight then you don't survive."

There was a lifeless pause as they all looked at me, "that was kinda intense." Mia squeaked.

"Sorry." I laughed softly, " I get a bit defensive about the things that are important to me. I've lost a lot over the years, and worked very hard to get to where I am today." I explain, watching as the faces around me soften to understanding smiles. "Anyhow. Mia our lecture class is about to get started, we should probably go. It was nice meeting all of you, and hope to see you again." I say standing up, moving to the door. Mia following closely behind me.

"Hey Tanya, sorry about Eddie. He's usually not that rude…" Mia mumbled, a shy apologetic blush spreading up from her neck to her cheeks.

"It's fine, I get that reaction a lot… I mean, I don't really look like a fighter." Moving my hands to gesture to my rather delicate appearance.

Mia snorts loudly before tapping her finger against my shoulder, " Are you kidding, out of the two of us, who looks more fragile too you?" she laughed, "I barely come to your shoulder I'm so short."

**I know that this is a short chapter, but I just got back into writing like last week after a two-year dry spell. My goal is to finish this story as well as my others, I will be updating weekly from now on, so please, please, please review the story!**


End file.
